


Stables

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Dream Dust [13]
Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Horses, M/M, Minor intoxication, Stable Sex, Youjakai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Seiji visits the Youjakai.
Relationships: Anubis | Cale/Date Seiji | Sage Date
Series: Dream Dust [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809439
Kudos: 6
Collections: Dream Dust





	1. Chapter 1

Night fell slowly in the Youjakai. Arms crossed over his chest, Seiji leaned against the window frame and watched the gradual fading of the golden glow in the sky. Being here without the threat of Arago looming down on him meant Seiji could take his time and just appreciate the beauty of this realm. 

The sky was awash with all sorts of colors, not just purple, as the sun set and the three large moons took up greater prominence. There was something very soothing about watching the slow transition of colors in the night sky. 

A familiar tread sounded suddenly behind him and Seiji glanced over his shoulder to smile in greeting. Anubisu nodded back at him and stepped up beside him, one arm hooking around Seiji’s waist. 

“Good evening. All goes well in court?”

Snorting, Anubisu leaned into him. “Time may not have passed while we were away, but that doesn’t mean the members of the court and different faction leaders cannot sense our change in power and dynamics. Kayura had to blast another lowly lord trying to arrange a coup; you would think they had learned better by now. The mockery Rajura then unleashed nearly finished him off and it’s only through Naaza’s benevolence that he lives.”

“Meaning he will desperately wish to be dead soon,” Seiji concluded. He shook his head wonderingly. “Royal courts, palace intrigue, and Naaza’s new unwilling test subject. It all hardly feels real.”

“Oh really?”

Seiji sucked in a sudden breath when Anubisu leaned in and tugged his shoulder downwards. His mouth latched onto Seiji’s neck and he mewled helplessly as teeth began to nibble at his skin. 

Desire surged in him as Anubisu sucked a mark onto his skin and his hips jerked helplessly forward. 

“We’re- in front of the window,” Seiji gasped. 

“I know. If anyone deigns to look, I want them to see that you’re mine.” Anubisu growled out that last word and attacked his neck again, deliberately seeking out places that would show off the marks he was leaving quite prominently above the collar of his kimono.

A hand pressed between his legs, squeezing him, and Seiji nearly forgot the public-facing spectacle they were making themselves. Nearly, but not completely. 

Fortunately, it wasn’t in Anubisu’s plans to take him bent over the window (therefore requiring Seiji to object). After leaving a third hickie on Seiji’s neck, he pressed him against the wall next to the window and kissed him hard. 

“It’s been too long,” he finally said when they separated. 

Seiji nodded. “It has been,” and then, cupping Anubisu’s jaw, kissed him again. 

It had been almost a full week, in fact, since their return to their respective worlds, all needing some time to adjust to life amongst friends and family for whom no time had passed. 

As soon as both their personal circles of influence were or less settled, Anubisu had brought Seiji to the Youjaikai, leaving his confused family behind to join his lover for the long promised tour of the other realm. 

Upon arrival, Rajura had pointedly noted that he’d arranged a small wardrobe for Seiji to be made, as the kimono he’d arrived in was suitable only (and just barely) for traveling. He had rank in this world thanks to his armor and the role he’d played in helping to defeat Arago and Rajura believed he needed an immediate crash course in court etiquette instead simply of spending time with Anubisu. 

“He’ll be able to deal with the worst of your errors,” Rajura had finally concluded in the end. “As much as he hates it, Anubisu does understand how things work here. Trust him, even if it goes against every instinct you have, I beg of you.”

Rajura had seemed stressed. 

And even once freed from the former Masho’s clutches, Seiji had been forced to wait for his lover to return from carrying out his duties to the realm. He was here now, though, and was rutting slowly against Seiji’s leg while his hands began to undo the ties of their kimonos. 

“I want you in my bed, now,” he growled when they separated. 

“I want you to drive hard enough into me that I start our ride tomorrow still aching from your thrusts inside me,” Seiji replied. 

Need burned inside him, his skin feeling too small and stretched out across his bones. Despite his desire, he hadn’t touched himself once since they’d parted. He’d focused instead on the memory of Anubisu’s hands, his mouth, and his cock until he ached so bad he felt ready to burst. And then, he’d picked up a bokken or taken a cold shower, denying himself any release that did not include his lover’s presence.

It has been a fascinating exercise in self-control, if nothing else.

Anubisu steered him to the raised platform where his futon sat, shedding pieces of clothing as they stumbled across the room. Seiji almost tripped when his ankles hit the platform edge and they had to briefly separate in order to climb up onto the soft cushion.

They came together again in a blur of motion. Anubisu half-tackled Seiji to the futon even as Seiji pulled Anubisu down on top of himself. 

Seiji groaned, almost whimpering as their bodies rubbed together. “Get in me, please,” he begged. “I’m not going to last long.”

“You’re not alone,” Anubisu groaned. He reached up above Seiji’s head to a familiar box sitting above the futon. Sitting back on his heels, he carefully poured some oil onto his fingers and reached between Seiji’s legs. 

“Ahh,” Seiji panted as Anubisu’s fingers breached him. Bending his knees, he planted his feet on the futon and angled his pelvis up more. He hadn’t penetrated himself while they were separated but Seiji knew how to relax into the press of fingers inside himself. It still seemed to take forever before he was ready for Anubisu’s cock, though.

Anubisu hoisted Seiji’s legs into the crook of his arms and used the new leverage to drag Seiji’s hips up even more. Letting his legs fold up against his chest, Seiji waited, pulse racing, for Anubisu’s cock.

The thick shaft breached him moments later and they both moaned. 

Seiji’s already needy body reveled in the feeling of penetration, of Anubisu’s cock splitting him wide open. The burning need inside him grew into a barely controlled wildfire and Seiji could barely keep from howling when Anubisu’s hips slammed into the back of his thighs. 

For a few stunned moments, all they could do was clutch at each other. Then Anubisu pulled his hips back and thrust into him again. Their movements were sloppy and frantic, each time their bodies fully connected causing them both to jerk and cry out. 

Seiji’s cock rubbed against Anubisu’s abdomen but it almost seemed incidental to finally being together. Anubisu thrust into him again and again, then suddenly it was too much and Seiji came hard. His body bore down on Anubisu and, with one final thrust of his hips, the other man came as well. 

Panting desperately for air, Seji’s orgasm eased off first and he lay as relaxed as he could while his lover shook through his own climax. He was suddenly mindful of the intense stretch this position put on his hamstrings and abductors, and how the necessary compression of his abdomen shortened his breath. 

Most of all, he felt the vaguely perceptible sensation of seed filling him up as Anubisu’s cock let out jet after jet of come. It seemed Seiji hadn’t been the only one to deny himself release during the week-long separation.

Anubisu sighed suddenly and the intense press of his hips eased off. He collapsed down next to Seiji and they both relaxed. The encounter had been quick, almost too quick, but the warmth and contentment that followed was more than perfect. 

Seiji rolled onto his side once he felt he’d stretched his legs out enough and tucked himself up against Anubisu’s chest with his head resting on his arm. Their bodies twined together and Anubisu even managed to drag the blanket over them from where it had been tossed aside. Pure contentment filled them both. 

“I am pleased you are here,” Anubisu eventually murmured. 

“I’m glad to be here. I look forward to seeing your home.”

Anubisu let out a sudden huff of laughter. “If Rajura had his way, it would have been at least six months before you were allowed in and he would have been traveling to the Mortal World at least once a week to provide ‘instruction’ on the proper forms of etiquette used in court. As though you are not naturally more refined and mannered than most of the various nobles who haunt this palace.”

“Flatterer,” Seiji replied, feeling a small flicker of embarrassment at the sudden praise. “He did insist on an orientation, you could say, on the various political factions and current issues. There was… rather a lot of it.”

“Bah. I can explain it better and more simply than he does. You are an outsider, as much as you are an ally. You will be fine. Just stab anyone who attempts to manipulate you.”

“See, I think that’s the sort of thing Rajura is hoping to prevent.”

“Then I’ll just have to take you away from it all as soon as I can.”


	2. Chapter 2

Michiko tried not to mope as she tidied Yami Masho Anubisu’s chambers. Like the other palace servants, she’d been shocked when Kayura Heika had returned from the Ningenkai and bade Gen Masho Rajura to spin the tale of their journey for the court. The story he’d woven had been fantastical and believable only because of the changes the Masho and Empress had undergone. 

Most notable to Michiko had been how Anubisu-kakka had seemed softer upon his return. While his martial and mystical powers had grown to a truly stunning degree, it had been the gentling of his spirit that had left Michiko to swoon in private. 

“He’s taken a lover,” one servant had whispered to another soon after.

“One of the Troopers who destroyed Arago,” another declared.

_ “I  _ heard he bedded all of them and picked the best.

“No, he had his little cat divine which would bring him great luck!”

“It’s Korin-sama bedding  _ him _ and they were ordered to after one too many duels.”

Michiko had ignored the petty gossip and dedicated herself to working harder than ever. If Anubisu-kakka had a lover, she wanted to be certain the Masho didn’t have to even think about the state of his chambers should the rumored Trooper actually visit the Youjakai.

_ (And deep inside, Michiko sighed and dreamed that Anubisu-kakka would notice her efforts and deign to remark on them. To have those eyes look upon her, his intense inner fire focused only on her humble person… _

_ It was an old, familiar dream.) _

New rumors reached the servants quarters soon after Michiko rededicated herself to her work. Rajura-kakka had commissioned an entire wardrobe from the Juurougumo sisters that had returned to the Youjakai alongside the empress. The finished pieces were then delivered to  _ Anubisu-kakka’s quarters,  _ not put into storage or in one of the new sets of chambers being furnished for the Troopers.

Anubisu-kakka  _ had _ taken one of those mortal warriors for a lover. And he was going to be  _ visiting. _

The competition had been fierce in the servant’s wing for who would be assigned to a task in court and therefore able to witness the warrior’s arrival. Anubisu-kakka had never taken a lover before. He’d bedded a few of the cooks before, but those dalliances had never been  _ serious. _ They’d also never had the support of the other Masho, nor their ruler before. 

Michiko hadn’t been able to be in court nor hidden behind a convenient screen or wall hanging when Korin-sama had arrived. She’d done her best to ignore the rapid-fire gossip that followed his formal introduction and departure from court with Rajura-kakka, but couldn’t wholly prevent herself from hearing it.

“He’s  _ much _ taller than before. He really  _ is  _ mortal!”

“Tall? He’s a  _ giant!” _

“But so exotic looking.”

“His kimono was so simple. He seemed so humble and kind.”

“And he was so mannered and well spoken. Why would he and Anubisu-kakka be together?”

“It must be some sort of ploy. Everyone knows mortals are cruel and crass.”

“What if he decides to come live here? He and Yami Masho Anubisu will destroy half the city with their fighting!”

It was all such nonsense! As though Anubisu-kakka would be such a poor judge of character. If he’d decided to take Korin-sama into his bed, he must be brave, honorable, and kind. Michiko was certain she understood Anubisu-kakka much better than the other servants.

And then Anubisu-kakka had summoned servants to help him and Korin-sama dress for dinner. Michiko had felt her heart pounding in her throat as she was pulled in to help the other women attend to Anubisu-kakka. 

(He was always attended to by women despite it being frowned upon. He’d always growled and snarled at the men assigned to him, so the steward had eventually given up and trained a few of the house keeping women to attend to him despite what a breach in protocol it was.)

Korin-sama had been there. He hadn’t spoken much to the servants, but what he had said had been kind. The rumors were definitely wrong about one thing, though. Korin-sama wasn’t handsome. He was  _ beautiful. _

Michiko hadn’t realized a man could be so beautiful. Nor a mere human so  _ tall. _

It was clear that Anubisu-kakka was utterly smitten with him and Michiko thought Korin-sama felt the same, although he was much more reserved than the Masho. There had been a softness in his eyes when he looked at Anubisu-kakka in his formal wear, a warmth that made her blush to be so close to it.

And then Korin-sama had turned his pale eyes on  _ her, _ and she just  _ knew _ he was seeing directly into her soul. She’d wanted to  _ die. _ He’d still been kind, though. He hadn’t talked past or around her when he’d spoken at all. 

He’d been so gentle, in fact, that it was hard to believe he was still a warrior. His manners were so  _ gracious _ that she couldn’t even begin to imagine him holding a sword. No, surely he’d given up the blade for loftier pursuits? And yet… Anubisu-kakka had teased him while she helped tie Korin-sama’s obi, lightly mocking him for letting the calluses on his hands get so rough. 

_ “How long were we in Sahrij Al’Ahlam?” _ Anubisu-kakka had said.  _ “All that time and you managed to keep the worst of the roughness at bay no matter how poorly we were provisioned. One week in the Ningenkai and your hands are like sandpaper.” _

_ “It took some time to reacquaint myself with the forms of kendo,” _ Korin-sama had immediately replied.  _ “And I had plenty of energy to burn off given that I wasn’t getting into deadly battles every other day any more.” _

_ “I’d hope not. You have a tendency for malicious foes to want to use you as a, ah, what was that word Howard used?” _

Korin-sama had sighed.  _ “A pinata.” _

_ “That’s the one. Your enemies like to use you as a pinata when you’re alone.” _

And then Korin-sama had glared but didn’t actually argue to the point, so, it must have had some grain of truth to it.

Finally, once they were both adored in the layers and accessories necessary for a formal dinner, the two men had departed. Anubisu-kakka had taken Korin-sama’s hand as they left and the women were proud of themselves for keeping their sighs and giggling quiet until after Anubisu-kakka was out of hearing range.

Michiko was alone now as she tidied Anubisu-kakka’s chambers and it was so hard not to pout. Korin-sama had better honor and respect Anubisu-kakka like he deserved or else… or else…

She sighed. 

It wasn’t like she’d ever actually had a chance. Anubisu-kakka was the Yami Masho Anubisu, not a sweet stableboy who brought her flowers damp with morning dew. Korin-sama seemed kind and like he truly cared for Anubisu-kakka. And she knew they were happy bedmates because she’d been the one to (blushing brighter red than ever before in her life) exchange the soiled sheets for clean ones. 

(If she gave any credence to the timeline the other servants had presented, then the two warriors had taken to the futon as quickly and eagerly as newlyweds. And judging by the state the sheets had been in, definitely for more than one round.)

Anubisu-kakka deserved someone like Korin-sama, a man who was tall and beautiful and strong. He was kind and quick-witted, gentle with women (she’d almost say shy, but that was silly. How could a great warrior be shy?), and unashamed to hold Anubisu-kakka’s hand outside his private chambers. 

She just needed to make sure Korin-sama also loved Tarea-san. Her heart had overflowed with joy when Anubisu-kakka had returned with the small cat tucked in his robe. If Tarea-san approved of Korin-sama and Korina-sama loved Tarea…

Well, she supposed she could grant them her blessing. Michiko nodded satisfactorily to herself as she finished refolding some of the extra garments that had been pulled for Korin-sama to consider. Yes, that would do quite nicely. 


End file.
